Let's Cardfight!
by KitsuTer
Summary: A mysterious teenager suddenly interrupted the Seirin's basketball practice, dragging off their 11 away. Who is this and what do they want with Kuroko Tetsuya?
1. Chapter 1

**A.n**

 **I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard or Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

Another training day for Seirin's basketball club. Everyone was there except for a certain duo who was missing. The door was pushed open and in came the missing people. Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya, the aces of the team. "Kuroko, Bakagami! Why're you late for practice?" Riko, the coach, yelled at the two, cracking her knuckles threateningly at the two.

"Kagami-kun forgot to do his homework and I was on clean-up duty," Kuroko explained. The enraged coach calmed down a bit, but turned and glared at the redhead. "Tripled training for you, Bakagami!" With that, she turned around and looked at the second years training. Everyone ignored the indigent 'why only me?!'

Outside Seirin High, a black-haired boy marched past the gate in a grey middle school uniform. He fumed as he made his way to the school's gym. When he opened it, it was empty. The teen then screamed in rage, scaring the nearby students who quickly walked away. The teen dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, dialling and hitting call. "Where is that damn brat! He's supposed to be at card capital by now!" He huffed, tapping his foot against the floor irritatedly.

At the gym, the team was in the middle of seniors vs freshman match when a phone rang, the sound ringing echoing loudly in the large gym. "Who's phone is that!" Riko yelled, marching up to the group of boys. "Gomenasai. That is mine." Kuroko said while walking over to the bench and picked up the still ringing phone. "Moshi Moshi. Kuroko Tetsuya here."

 _"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"_

Even though it was not on speaker, it was loud enough to be heard by his teammates who had gathered around the same bench on their water break. "I'm at basketball practice now. I must have forgotten to tell you guys." The tealnette said calmly. "You still haven't answered my question yet! 'Sides, Kai's there now!" The team watched as Kuroko's eyes seem to glow brighter.

He then turned and looked at Riko for a while, the back to the floor. "I can't just leave practice. The Winter Cup is coming up soon." "Ah, nevermind! You're in that place that you talked about before right? Stay there!" With that, the phone hung up.

Kuroko brought the phone down from his ear and sighed, mumbling under his breath 'if you knew, why did you call?' Soon, the team heard the sound of running footsteps, then jumped when the door burst open. In came stomping a black haired teen that looked very, very pissed off. "I finally found you! Now, come on!" He said, grabbing the collar of Kuroko's shirt and pulled him away from the team.

"Hey! You can't just drag him away from club activities!" Kagami growled, pulling Kuroko back towards him. "But Kai's there! You know how rare that is for him to go to card capital!" The still unknown teen whined, seemingly directing the last part to Kuroko. "Morikawa-kun, as I have said. I have to train for the Winter Cup. I can not just skip practice." Kuroko explained while getting an arm's length away from the two.

"But Kai!" The now dubbed Morikawa whined once again. Riko noticed that Kuroko had gotten a bit excited at the prospect of this 'Kai', but it died out and his shoulders slumped. "Kuroko-kun, why don't you go with Morikawa-san? You've been practising hard lately. You should take a break." Said player visibly perked up and looked at his coach with a look that said 'really?' She could only smile and nod her head, watching as the phantom ran to the locker room and grabbed his things. He left with Morikawa behind him.

The gym was silent for a while before Kagami opened his mouth. "So, do we continue with practice?" Riko smiled at the team. "Of course not. We're gonna follow them."

* * *

 **A.n**

 **Hello, my fellow reader! I have started this new story and this is actually an oldie. I rewrote it from the original as I found it a bit too abrupt and cringy. So here is the new version! It's a bit random but at that stage of my life, which is at least 2 years ago, I came up with all sorts of random ideas that I couldn't continue because of how ridiculous and random they were. Anyways, hope you've enjoyed this and thank you for reading! If you liked it, favourite and folloe this story for future updates. I will talk to you guys in the next chapter!**

 **KitsuTer Out!**

 **1.2.2019**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.n**

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basket or Cardfight! Vanguard.**

* * *

The team trailed behind the two who were just chatting softly. This garnered odd looks from the people around, but the duo didn't seem to notice the attention of the public. The two stopped in front of a shop with the name 'Card Capital' written on it.

They stepped in and the team hid behind a bush, peaking through it to look inside the shop, watching as Kuroko pulled out a deck of cards and stood in front a table. On the opposite side of the table stood a tall teen with spiky brown hair, eyes narrowed in concentration and scrowl on his face.

Both teens had one hand on the table saying something before flipping their hands. As the team was watching, trying to figure out what was going on, they didn't notice someone sneaking up behind them. "Hey, what'cha doing?" The entire team flinched and dashed away, all except Kagami who was still in shock.

When he managed to look up, he saw a blonde teen with a blue blazer over his red hoodie. "Umm... I'm just...curious?" The ace questioned, his mind not fast enough to think up an excuse. The blonde smiled and offered a hand to him. "Come on then, I'll show you what we do!"

They stepped in and they were unexpectedly hit by a very heavy air that was full of tension. The blonde lead Kagami to the two, who seemed to be glaring at each other, playing a kind of trading card game. "So, these two guys here are playing a card game called 'Vanguard'. It's basically monster cards and the first to get six damages loses." The guy briefly explained.

Just then, Kuroko and the guy seems to have finished as Kuroko sighed in defeat. "I still can't beat you Kai-kun."

He then noticed Kagami and the blonde standing beside the table, with the former looking at him in shock. He has never seen his phantom act like... that! He's mostly emotionless with the occasional emotion filtering through, but never a full-on expression like that!

"Domo Miwa-kun. Kagami-kun, why are you here?" Kagami seemed very flustered and attempted to make an excuse. And one look from the pair of teal eyes and he gave up. . He explained that Seirin was curious and followed him and Morikawa to the place called Card Capital.

Kuroko didn't seem bothered at all. He just looked like he was used to Seirin's nosy behaviour. "Then would you like to learn how to play Vanguard? Since you are here, you might as well learn it. Right?" Miwa suggested. Kagami just shrugged. "I'm Taishi Miwa by the way, the guy next to me is Toshiki Kai." "Kagami Taiga." Now that they've introduced themselves, Kuroko must have known the two for a long time, he's calling them by their first name for god's sake!

Soon, Kagami got to learn more about their mysterious phantom. Kuroko was as competitive as when playing a basketball match, which was something different as the red tiger never saw those types of emotion from their phantom off the field. It was also fairly fun to tease the others who ran away about what Kuroko was doing.

 ** _~The End~_**

* * *

 **A.n**

 **Hello, my fellow readers! This is the last chapter and yes, this is a very short story. I know but this was just a sudden idea that I came up with during school. So thank you for reading and hope you've enjoyed this. I will see you in the next story.**

 **KitsuTer Out!**

 **9.2.2019**


End file.
